makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Zero
Bio Zero was created by the late Dr. Albert Wily sometime in the early-21st century. Learning from his past mistakes, including the accidental creation of Bassnium, and his construction of Bass and King, Wily constructed a new robot, far more advanced than anything he had ever built before with a power level far superior to that of Bass or Mega Man. Wily took the time to complete Zero, originally planning to use him against both Mega Man, and his insolent rebellious Bass. However, this never happened, and he was never utilized during the Wily Wars. Later, Zero was found in a cave by Sigma and has worked tirelessly as a Maverick Hunter. Beneath his cool exterior lies an extreme intolerance for evil; once he gets into a fight with a Maverick, he won't stop until his enemy has been mercilely cut down. He is best friends with X of the Maverick Hunters' 17th Elite Unit. Movelist Skill Cards *Shippuga: Zero dashes forward with an orange aura. *Kuenzan: Zero performs a frontward-somersaulting slash in midair. *Hyper Zero Blaster: Holding the attack button makes Zero charge his buster, and releasing it makes him fire it. Can be used in midair, where Zero fires downward instead (but cannot OTG). *Hadangeki: Fires a wave from his sword, the H version fires two waves in very quick succession. *Ryuenjin: A flaming sword rising uppercut. *Sentsuizan: An aerial version of Shippuuga which is a diving slash attack in midair. the L/A version is a fake move that can be canceled into an attack. *Hienkyaku: A dashing teleport move from that leaves behind red-shadow afterimages, but provides no invincibility. Can dash in two different directions on the ground, or three in midair. *Raikousen: Zero dashes with a ripping slash forward with his saber extended followed shortly by a streak of lightning, its angle can be changed going three different directions (low, mid or high). Spell Cards *Rekkouha: After a short delay, Zero punches the ground, causing colored lasers to rain down upon the stage from above. This attack covers a huge portion of the screen and Zero is completely invulnerable while performing it. *Sougenmu: Zero creates a shadow copy of himself that mimics his actions and doubles his hits from attacks. Last Word *Dark Hold: Zero briefly dashes forward while swinging vertically. If Zero's blade connects, Zero launches his opponent, but holds them in mid-air by freezing time, making everything negatively colored. Then Zero's Z-Saber grows and takes a shape much like the saber in the Megaman Zero series. With the saber in a great size, he jumps, dashes for his opponent and passes through his enemy with his saber in front of him. Time returns and the total damage is accumulated. Misc. *Battle Intro: Zero teleports into the arena before says “Starting mission now!” *Taunt: He swings his Z Saber around and says “Just like a training program!” *Victory Pose: He says “Mission accomplished. Returning to base.” and then teleports away. Winning Quotes You're so slow that I can read every single one of your moves... Mission completed. Send me the coordinates for my next target. Checkmate. You're all out of moves. I'm not arrogant, but I don't make mistakes. I just cut down my enemies. Vs. Self: You've got some nerve copying my form. But is there anything else in that tin can other than nerve? Vs. Megaman: You remind me so much of X... What Hunter unit are you in? Vs. Roll: What are you doing here? You're just a housekeeping Reploid... You should get home immediately before you malfunction. Vs. Tron: It'll take more than an army of Reploid-wannabe servants to best me. Vs. Bass: I'll hunt down all Mavericks, no matter where you hide. That is my duty as a Maverick Hunter! Vs. Strider Hiryu: I can tell you are top of your ranks. So am I. Vs. Ryu: Your skills are quite impressive... But I didn't earn the title of Rank SA Hunter for no reason. Vs. Chun Li: Your kicks are impressive for a human. I'd probably lose a couple of parts if you were to land one on me. Vs. Morrigan: I won't be seduced by you, demon. I have friends I need to get back to. Vs. Frank West: You may have covered wars, but you're still a civilian! Vs. Aya: Are your eyes and brain so weak that you must rely on a photon capture device? Vs. Demitri, Remilia and Flandre: Vampires? What the hell. It's not like I fought weirder opponents. Vs. Youmu: Quite refined, but you still lack experience compared to me. I don't mind facing you again, though. Vs. Meiling: Armed or bare-handed, I won't allow myself to ever fail. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Oni or not, I'll take you down regardless. Vs. Nitori, Tessa and Yumemi: Sorry, but I can't give out the secrets of reploids to just anyone. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: So annoying... Why don't you try becoming an actor or something if you want so much attention!? Vs. Kaguya: What's the point of being invulnerable if you are just going to lose over and over again? Vs. Mokou and Ken: A human, emitting flames...? Fascinating. Simply fascinating. Vs. Saki, Chris and Jill: Using the most powerful weapon you can find won't necessarily lead you to victory. You should use a weapon that suits you. Vs. Asura, Jon Talbain, Keine, Kagerou and Hayato: When you awake... your dementia will be gone. If you're lucky, that is. Vs. Arthur and Toyosatomimi no Miko: You call that a sword? Vs. Soki and Batsu: Did you know that diving into a fight recklessly actually makes it easier for your opponent to deal with you? Vs. Cirno, Mystia, Wriggle, Dan and Rumia: Did you think that I would fall for your goofy act and let my guard down? I've been in this business far too long for that. Vs. Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, Dante and Trish: Youkai/Demons? Sorry, but I have my hands full with Mavericks, so I’m afraid I can’t help. Vs. Dr. Wily: That voice….That look… It's similar to the man who I just can't get out of my head. Could it be….? Vs. Tenshi: Taking her in may require some back-up. Vs. Shantae: You’re very determined. You have that in common with X. You also lost to me, so you share that too. Vs. Cammy: You charge in with no sense of recklessness. Now that takes skill. Vs. Satori: There are many memories I don't wish to share. Vs. Firebrand: Cool down, why don't you. Vs. Medicine: So you're the one that's been spreading poison throughout this area. Vs. Anakaris: We need no rulers other than our own convictions. Vs. Amingo: Try not to dry out. Vs. Nue and Kogasa: You can't scare someone who faces his fears every day. Vs. Sonson: You may have range, but my weapon's not one to underestimate. Vs. Spencer: Humans and reploids getting along doesn't require you to become one. Vs. Hina: I've already learned to cope with the misfortune I endured. Vs. Masamune: Don’t think you’ll fry my circuits so easily. Vs. Kasen: Don’t worry. I won’t be so rough on your pets. Vs. Seija: Threat eliminated. Now humanity is safe. Vs. Murasa: Apprehended the ship wrecker. Need help containing her. Vs. Nick: I’m gonna need backup. Zombies are closing in fast. Vs. Seiga: I won’t allow myself to be a pawn again. Vs. Nero: If you're a "hunter" of any kind, then you're still a rookie. I've already got one gutsy kid to deal with. Ending (Zero is seen staring at a mountain in Gensokyo.) Zero: It’s finally over….Fafnir has been defeated…..But still I wonder….. Who is my creator? And what is my purpose? Voice: Zero…. Zero: ? (It’s Iris. Zero is shocked to see her.) Zero: Iris?! How did you…?! Iris: My body was transported to the Kappa village and they helped fixed me up. Now I’m alive and well. Zero: I-it’s very good to see you again Iris…. Iris: Same to you. Zero..We should live here. Bring X over and we can live here in peace with no fear of the Mavericks. Zero: I’m sorry Iris…but that would be impossible….It's my job to eliminate them even if I don't agree with it. Iris: Oh, I see. This mountain sure looks beautiful, doesn’t it, Zero? Zero: Indeed it is. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom